


whatever it takes (reprise) // i am inevitable - tony stark

by thedevil_andgod



Series: Endgame: The Musical [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, If Endgame Were A Musical, Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod





	whatever it takes (reprise) // i am inevitable - tony stark

** EXT. AVENGERS COMPOUND BATTLE **

_Tonymeets Doctor Strange’s eyes. The magician slowly lifts a hand in the air, and raises one finger. The two share a moment of sorrowful understanding._

_Tony attacks Thanos but is thrown off. _

** [TONY STARK] **

because we have to do whatever it takes

i know there’s no more room for mistakes

i know what happens next

the steps that i will take

are for morgan 

because i have to do whatever it takes

step aside, i need some room, no more mistakes 

look at where i started

look at where i am ...

**[THANOS]**

i am inevitable 

_thanos snaps his fingers. an empty clunk. confused, he looks at the gauntlet - horrified to find it empty. he turns to stare at tony, who reveals the iron gauntlet on his wrist, full with the stones. raw energy pulsates and consumes him, sparking off his skin and causing unimaginable pain. despite the agony, tony looks determined, eyes fierce, as he readies himself for the ultimate sacrifice. _

**[TONY STARK]**

i... am... iron man.

_snap. _


End file.
